


Reunion.

by funkyj4eva



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Can't wait to see you, Detective Son, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, I'm Coming Home, Mom boss, Old exes, Slice of Life, Travel, homeward bound, together again, work life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyj4eva/pseuds/funkyj4eva
Summary: A collection of stories following Kya's and Lin's life as the countdown begins before they are reunited with each other.
Relationships: Kya II (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Lin Beifong & Izumi & Kya II, Lin Beifong & Mako, Lin Beifong & Saikhan, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 19
Kudos: 65





	1. T Minus D9

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a slice of life type of story from both Kya and Lin's perspectives, where Kya is travelling for work, while Lin is stuck in Republic City.
> 
> This fic was inspired by an old Canto-pop song by Anita Mui - "Intimate Lover" an old favourite of mine.

At a teahouse on an island in the Fire Nation, a Waterbender sits while enjoying a pot of jasmine tea and some light rice cakes. In front of her on the table lie a map, some writing utensils, her notebook, a one way ticket to Republic City via Fire Fountain City and an envelope, while in her hand she holds the letter she has just finished writing. Running her eyes through the letter once more, the tan skinned woman double checked the date, time, name of the boat and pier in which her other half can expect her arrive on her return to the city. Pulling out a bold lipstick, she painted a thin layer of it over her lips, for she wanted to send this letter sealed with a kiss, a promise between her lover and her that their reunion after her long awaited return will be worthwhile. Checking that she was happy with the end product, she neatly wrote out the intended address on the envelope and carefully placed the folded letter inside before sealing it, ready for it to be dropped off at the nearest post office once she finishes up at the teahouse.

This particular teahouse was selected from a friend’s recommendation for their; exquisite tea selection, antiques, laid back casual vibes and its “off the beaten track” location. Music can be heard playing in the background from a gramophone in the corner, loud enough for the patrons to hear throughout the teahouse, but soft enough for them to hold a conversation.

As the opening bars to a new song comes on the Waterbender leans back into her chair while sipping on her tea, looking out over the ocean and starts to hums along to the song. Their song.

_The wind is blowing tonight, I miss your tenderness_

_My days with you are so easy_

_My love is not subtle because I miss you strongly_

_Why do I dream about you all the time?_

Each note that is sung only adds to her longing for her partner. Looking back, they were lucky that they finally decided to give “us” a go, throwing caution to the wind after 28 years of dancing around their feelings for each other. To be able to find what they have at this stage in life was nothing short of a miracle, but it was definitely worth the wait.

_How long have I been away this time? Seven weeks?_

She mentally recounted the amount of time she spent in the Fire Nation, having initially only intending to be away for five weeks, but was extended due to some additional ad hoc stops that she had to make, to ensure full coverage of some smaller clinics to update them on new healing practises.

_I’m not lonely on the road of love with you_

_You are so good to me, this time is really different_

_Maybe I should treat you well_

_Like you have been waiting for me_

Picking up a pen, she started making a list of things she had to do before she can depart, not wanting to delay her return any further.

_My dear, my intimate lover_

_Thank you for being with me for so long_

_My dear, my intimate lover_

_This is the most exciting moment of my life_

Satisfied with her list, she started gathering her belongings and stowed them into her sling bag. After finishing her tea and rice cakes, she procured the correct amount of yuans and added a small tip to the waiter before setting off back towards the port.

_I’m coming home love and I can’t wait to see you!_


	2. T Minus D6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a slice of life type of story from both Kya and Lin's perspectives, where Kya is travelling for work, while Lin is stuck in Republic City.
> 
> Usually Kya would opt to stay at hostels or share houses on her travels, however work is paying for this one, so she needs to stay at reputable places to be able to claim back.
> 
> Tags will be updated with each new chapter if warranted.

It was just past 3am when the elevator dinged at the underground car park of their apartment building. Shuffling in, she punched the button for level 5 and stared absentmindedly ahead while she watched the doors closed, before quickly punching in the button for the lobby, remembering that she didn’t check for any mail yesterday or today.

Walking up to the reception desk, her boots could be heard clinking with each step that she took, causing the receptionist to look up as she approached.

“Good morning Chief, how are you?” a young, peppy clerk greeted the Earthbender with a smile.

“Hello Lian, I’m good and you?”

“I’m good, thanks. How can I help you?”

“Do I have any mail to collect?”

“Let me check, just one moment.” The receptionist replied as she checked the pigeon holes to the right of her.

“Sure.” She replied as she looked around the lobby lazily, while stifling a yawn.

“Ah, yes you do. Here you go.” Lian said as she handed over a small bundle of envelopes in various sizes, to the Chief.

“Perfect, thanks. See you round.”

“See you next time.”

After bidding the clerk adieu, the Earthbender made her way back to the elevator and called for it again, this time heading to straight their apartment.

Once she let herself in, she hung her keys on the hook by the door, dropped the letters on the kitchen bench and retreated to their bedroom to neatly discard her armour, before hitting the shower to wash off the day’s grime and exhaustion.

After slipping on a crisp white tank top and some soft grey shorts, she ran through her night routine in the bathroom before padding into the kitchen for a glass of water.

Grabbing the stack of envelopes, she started sifting through them to see if any needed her immediate attention.

_Bill, bill, election material, strata notice, renewal of subscription…_

She managed to get half way through the stack before pausing on a smaller envelope addressed to her in neat, cursive handwriting. Flipping over the envelope to check the return address, a smile appeared on her face when she saw that it was from her one and only. Discarding the rest of the pile, she opened up the letter and put on her reading glasses before resting against the kitchen bench to read.

_Dearest Love,_

_Sorry that it took so long to write back to you! I just missed your last letter and the hotel staffs at my previous lodgings were kind enough to forward it to my current whereabouts._

_I’m almost finished up with all the clinics here and only have one more to visit and then I’m FINALLY done. Yay! _J _Can you believe that it’s been 7 weeks since we last saw each other?_

_To say that this trip has been difficult would be an understatement. Never have I come across so many Healers resistant to being updated on the newest healing practices! You would think that after the 100 year war that we have become more accepting of different people, but it appears that people on the smaller islands are still sceptical compared to those in the larger cities. I think I might have to make some recommendations to the esteemed Fire Lord for their Board of Healers to regularly send out Healers from the larger neighbouring islands to check up and update these guys, so that it won’t be so frustrating next time!_

_Maybe we can go and petition this together in person? It would be good to see her again… we could even turn this into a small getaway for us two! Seriously, put aside a week to go away (I expect you to come up with a few dates when I get back)._

_Anyway, once I’m finished up with the clinic, I’ll be heading back to Fire Fountain city to pick up some supplies before heading home! I’ve managed to secure a ticket aboard the Kiyi Express and will be due to arrive at pier 3 at the Republic City docks on the 16 th at 3:45pm. _

_Can’t wait to smother you with kisses!_

_P.s. Here’s one to get you by for now._

_Love,_

_Kya_

Chuckling to herself, the Earthbender quickly scanned through the last paragraph to note the time and date of Kya’s return, and gently touched the lipstick mark next to her signature. Walking over to the calendar on the fridge, she checked her schedule for that day and the rest of that week. Seeing that she was marked down as working a night shift, she made a mental note to ask her assistant to change her roster for the rest of that week, and circled the date in red, before turning in for the night.

_Six days!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be dropping the next chapter shortly before I run away for a week.  
> Hope you guys are enjoying this!
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr?


	3. T Minus D5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, in the chapters moving forward the first half will be following Kya while the second half will be following Lin. Let me know if it get's confusing, but it should be pretty straightforward.
> 
> Enjoy!

Waking up early, well early for her standards, the Healer set about her morning routine before departing the hotel and heading to the local bakery a few shops over to pick up some breakfast.

“Good morning gorgeous, how are we doing today?” The friendly baker called out.

“Morning, Haru. I’m doing great, how about you?”

“Better now that I’ve seen you!” The baker playfully flirted, sending her a wink.

“Oh stop it! If you carry on like this people will start talking.” Kya quipped back with a playful swat of her hand.

“Haha! What can I get for you?”

“I think that I’ll go with some steamed buns today. What fillings do you have?”

“We’ve got; nai wong bao, cha siu bao, gai bao, lian yong bao or lap cheong bao.” He pointed to each type of bun as he rattled off the fillings.

“Hmm, they all sound and smell delicious!” the Waterbender said while resting on her chin on one hand with the other wrapped around her midsection, trying to make her mind up. “Let’s go with a nai wong bao, a lap cheong bao and a gai bao.”

“Here you go love. That’ll be 4 yuans all up.”

“Thank you!~ I’ll see you tomorrow.”

After paying, the Healer then made her way across the street to the buy a tea to go before heading to the docks to settle down on a bench, where she could have her breakfast and watch the dockhands go about their morning.

The clinic that she was visiting today was located just a block away from where she was situated. Hearing the bell at the clock tower chime, she got up and walked towards the clinic. Stopping outside, she took in a deep breath and put on her game face before entering the building.

_Spirits please let this one go smoothly._

“Hi I’m Master Kya and I’m here to provide the update with the Healers on the newest healing practices from Republic City.” She regarded the medical receptionist with a bright smile.

Without further ado, she was led to a meeting room in the back of the practise and was provided with the necessary tools for her presentation.

Three hours later, she emerged with several other Healers excitedly discussing the new techniques demonstrated, before being walked out to the lobby by the Head Healer.

“You know, we could do with more healers like you around here. We have a position available if you are interested; just say the word and it’s yours.”

“Thank you for the offer, but I’m good for now. If anything changes I’ll let you know!”

“No worries, the offer’s there if you ever want to reconsider. Just make sure that it’s while I’m still around.” The Healer said as he reached out to shake her hand and bid her good day.

Walking out the doors, the tanned skinned woman took a deep breath and stretched, glad that she ended her trip by visiting this clinic last.

_Thank spirits those guys were more receptive than the last lot!_

Smiling to herself, she started to hum an old sea ditty as she turned down the road towards her hotel to drop off her things before heading out again for lunch and a few errands.

______________________________________________

“Morning, Chief.” Her assistant greeted.

“Morning, Kana.” The Chief nodded in reply as she approached her assistant’s desk.

“Here’s your schedule for today.” Her assistant said while handing over the day’s agenda and some new police reports along with a cup of black coffee.

“Thanks.”

“The President is requesting a meeting in half an hour with regards to the budget proposal for new police vehicles. You then have a 1pm appointment with Future Industries for a bid for tender on new close combat equipment, followed by a 2:30pm meeting with the Assistant Chief and the Captains to discuss the Winter Solstice Festival security plan.” She said, running through the schedule with the Chief. “Did you still want to stop by to see the new metalbending recruits at 4pm to watch some of their drills and sparring matches?”

“Yes, schedule it in, and confirm with the President that 10:30am is fine. Anything else for today?”

“Nope, that’s all I’ve got at the moment.”

“Good.” The Chief said as she turned to unlock her office, before turning back. “Oh yeah. Kana, I need you to reschedule the 16th and the following days for me.”

“Not a problem Chief, what do you need?”

“I will now be working the morning of the 16th, can you reschedule any meetings I have that day to morning or afternoon, with the latest one to wrap up no later than 3pm.”

“Sure thing. What else do you need for the following days?”

“Do I have any important meetings or engagements from the 17th to the 20th?

“Let me check… Just some meetings, but nothing that can’t be moved.” Kana replied as she flipped through the Chief’s diary.

“Good. Reschedule everything between the 17th to the 20th either to the next 4 days or from the 21st onwards, I’m taking those days off. Ensure to make a note with all the Captains that unless the city is being attacked by flying hogmonkeys or the sky is falling in, that I am not to be disturbed. All issues are to be forwarded to Assistant Chief Saikhan until my return.”

“Noted.”

“Good. Can you also look at my calendar for the next three months and let me know if there is an opportunity to take a week off? Doesn’t matter if its mid week through to the next, I just need 6-7 days consecutively.”

“Not a problem, I’ll have that to you asap.”

With a curt nod to her assistant, she headed into her office where she swiftly hung her coat on the coat rack before settling into her chair and taking a sip of her coffee. After adding the new police report folders onto her to do pile, she pulled out the proposed budget for new vehicles to quickly skim through before the President’s impending arrival.

_Alright, let’s get this show on the road._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The steamed buns mentioned are my favourite. If you haven't tried them, I'd suggest giving them a go!


	4. T Minus D4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned, in the chapters moving forward the first half will be following Kya while the second half will be following Lin. Let me know if it get's confusing, but it should be pretty straightforward!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Afternoon, Haru!”

“Afternoon, sunshine!” The baker said while flashing a smile to the Waterbender, who was quickly becoming one of his favourite customers. “What’s going on? Are you leaving me already?” he asked, while nodding at the bags gathered by the Waterbender’s feet.

“Yes, unfortunately my time here has come to an end, but I wouldn’t _dream_ of departing before stopping by to see you!”

“Dang, that’s a shame… You were making your way up to being one of my top 10 favourite customers!”

“Only _making my way_ up to the top 10? You mean I’m _not_ your number one customer?!” Kya said as she leaned back and placed her hand on her chest in mock offence.

“Well if you stayed around longer you’d be number one, but you gotta go. So what can I do?” He shot back with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulder. After a moment he slapped the counter with his hand and with a chuckle he addressed the tan skinned woman again. “Anyway, what can I get for you today?”

“I want you to surprise me. I’ve got 5 yuans that I’m willing to part with, so fill that bag with your favourites.”

“Well that’s a first.” He said as he scratched his chin. “You sure?”

“Yep!” She said as she slid the yuans across the counter.

“Alright, you got it!” Haru said with a smile, while grabbing a BBQ pork pastry, an egg custard tart and a pineapple and coconut bun and placed them into separate paper bags before handing them over to the Healer. “Hang on a second, I got something special for you.” He said as he retreated into the back of the bakery to retrieve two small sticky rice cakes filled with red beans and wrapped in banana leaves. “Fresh from the steamer, these ones are on the house.”

“Ah shucks, you’re too kind! I’m going to miss our little rendezvous… I promise that I’ll be back soon!”

“Alright love, take care. I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

“You got it! See you round, Haru!”

Placing the goods into her sling bag, and offering a wave good bye to the baker, the Healer picked up her bags and started off for the docks for her transfer to Fire Fountain City.

_Just four more sleeps!_

______________________________________________

_Spirits help me! How dense can this guy be?_

The Chief thought to herself while pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. For the past 20 minutes the Police Chief has been engaged on a phone call with the President, trying to push through yesterday’s vehicle budget proposal.

“President Raiko, as I have previously mentioned, the proposed budget for new police vehicles is as slim as possible. We currently only have two air ships in commission with the other three requiring full refurbishment, or a complete replacement of engines, due to their frequent use and age. The quantity of satomobiles, trucks and satocycles required to be replaced _cannot_ be reduced further to be able to ensure full coverage across the City.”

“Chief Beifong we simply _do not_ have the budget to warrant these purchases!”

“With all due respect _Sir_ , unless you want to compromise the ability of the entire police force to mobilise across the city in a timely fashion to protect _your citizens_ , I would highly suggest cutting back on this year’s bonuses allocated to the city councilors and the budget for city hall’s extension planned for next year.”

“Chief Beifong, you are being _highly unreasonable_ with your refusal to compromise on the matter!” replied the President, all but shouting into the receiver.

“Increasing the yuan counts for each councilor, who do nothing but squabble and further delay agendas at each council meeting, _does not_ result in patron safety in Republic City!” She said in exasperation. “To put it plainly, the only vehicles that we have in a passable condition are two airships, five satomobiles, three trucks and four satocycles. If you would like to look back at the police vehicle and equipment audit completedtwo years ago, we had double those figures and response times were _still_ not within an adequate time frame.”

“You’ve managed with those numbers for the last six months – ”

“Each of those vehicles have been regularly maintained, however after constant use and the damage sustained from Unavaatu they are now reaching the end of their lifespan and need to be replaced.” The Chief cut in, finally losing her patience as they were going round and round in circles.

A huff could be heard on the other end of the line.

“Beifong, I want a complete review of this budget prior to 5pm today, otherwise the whole proposal will be benched until the next financial quarter. Good day.” He said as he cut the line.

“AARRGGHHH!!!” the Chief exclaimed, slamming down her receiver into the cradle before picking up her chunk of meteorite and pegging it at the target on the far wall, transforming the meteorite with her bending into a kunai before it hit the bullseye. Running her hands through her hair and taking in a deep breath to calm herself down, she bent open her office doors and called out to her assistant.

“Kana!”

“Yes, Chief?” answered her assistant who was now standing directly opposite the Chief’s desk.

“Can you get me the budget reports for the last 5 years on the police department’s vehicle and equipment assets and also the expenditures and maintenance costings? In addition I will need the external auditors report and recommendations of vehicle replacement and maintenance schedules too. Can you also get me the average of response times for call outs for each quarter during the last 5 years? Leave the reports on my desk once you’ve gathered them, I’ll be in the gym for the next hour.”

“Not a problem.” Her assistant responded and swiftly exited the office to make a start on the Chief’s requests.

Entering into the gym, the Metalbender did a quick sweep of her surroundings and was glad that it was empty. Walking over to the locker room, she bent of her armour and donned her work out gear. With her hands wrapped and a quick stretch, she headed straight over to the punching bags and started throwing punches to elevate her stress and frustrations with Republic City’s “esteemed” President.

_Stupid._

Jab, jab.

_Prick._

Jab, dodge.

_“I care about the people” my arse._

Left hook, right hook.

_“We simply don’t have the budget.”_

Duck, left uppercut

_“…whole proposal will be benched…”_

Dodge, duck, left uppercut, right uppercut.

_“You’ve managed so far...”_

Right hook, left hook, right uppercut.

“AAARRRGGHHHHH” she yelled as she roundhouse kicked the punching bag.

After blowing off steam, she took a quick shower and bent on her armour, returning to her office to gather all the evidence she needed to bury the President in legal requirements and paperwork to push the purchases forward.

_Let’s see how you like this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuan for your thoughts?


	5. T Minus D3

It was mid morning by the time that Kya had arrived in Fire Fountain City, and just after noon by the time she was able to locate a suitable hotel to host her for the next two nights. After checking in and paying the full amount upfront, she set off to her room and decided that a quick shower was in order to wash off any remaining sea spray and to provide some relief from the humidity of the city.

*Knock, knock*

“Just a moment!” Kya called out as she hastily finished putting her hair up in her signature ponytail, before opening the door to her modest hotel room.

“Good afternoon, sorry to disturb you Ma’am. Would you happen to be Master Kya from Republic City?” Said a man in a red tunic with gold trimmed black padded shoulders and his hair pulled back into a top knot tied with a gold trimmed red ribbon.

_What’s a court page doing here?_

“The one and only! What can I do for you?” she said as she leant against the door frame.

“The Fire Lord humbly requests your presence later this evening at the Flying Golden Koi Restaurant.”

  
“Izu - the Fire Lord is in Fire Fountain City right now?” She asked tilting her head to the side.

“That is correct, Master Kya.”

“Just Kya is fine.”

“My apologies, milady.” Replied the court page bowing in acknowledgement.

“Not a problem. What time am I required to be there?” She asked, quickly looking back at the clock located just above the dresser – 1:57pm.

“Dinner will commence from 7pm. The Fire Lord has advised that a palanquin will collect you from the front of this hotel at 6:30pm. My Lord has also sent an appropriate outfit for you to wear this evening, as she does not want to inconvenience you at such late notice.” He said as he stood aside showing another court page behind him, carrying a trunk and two other boxes of which she assumed contained a dress, leggings, shoes, an assortment of jewelry and a handbags. “May we?”

“Come on in.” She said as she stood aside to let the pages into her room. “You can place the boxes over on the dresser and lay the dress out on the bed.”

“Certainly.” He said with a quick nod to the other page.

“I take it that all articles of clothing will be collected after I return tonight?”

“That is correct, milady. However if the evening should extend after 11pm tonight, then we will collect tomorrow morning at 10am.”

“Tonight before 11, tomorrow after 10, gotcha.” She repeated, making a mental note to be up before 10am, because she knows, there’s _no way_ she’ll be back before midnight.

“Do you require assistance getting dressed, milady?”

“No, I think I can figure it out.” She said after looking over at the dress then over to the boxes.

“As you wish. Is there anything else you require from us at this moment?”

“Not that I can think of.”

“Our contact details have been left with the staff at reception, should you require to contact us prior to 6:30pm. We bid you a good afternoon.” He said with a small bow to Kya and a quick nod to the other court page signaling for their departure.

_Alright, let’s see what kind of ensemble the Fire Lord has provided…_

\------------------------

Standing in front of the mirror looking at both her front and back, Kya checked for the last time that her outfit was presentable before heading over to the dresser to put on a pair of silver tear drop earrings and a few dabs of a slightly wood scented perfume on her neck and wrists, completing her ensemble.

Checking that she had the hotel room key in her clutch, she walked out of her hotel room, locked the door and headed to the lobby at 6:20pm. She stopped by the reception to organise for a 9am wake-up call the following morning then walked out the front doors to the front of the hotel. Upon exiting the lobby, she saw that a rather ornate palanquin and four porters were outside waiting for her.

“Good evening, Master Kya. This way please.” The head porter addressed her as she approached, leading her to a set of steps at the back and helping her inside the cabin. “We will be arriving at the Flying Golden Koi Restaurant in approximately 10 minutes. If you require us to stop, please knock twice on the window sill.” He said, before giving a small bow and sliding the door to the cabin closed.

\------------------------

Arriving at the restaurant, the Waterbender was greeted by the court page from before and was swiftly escorted to a private room located on the third floor, where the Fire Lord was waiting. Two waiters could be seen standing at attention in the far back corner, near the door to their back of house area.

“Master Kya, long time no see. Thank you for agreeing to join me this evening.” Said the Fire Lord with open arms, stepping forward to embrace the Waterbender.

“The pleasure is all mine Fire Lord Izumi, it has certainly been a while since we last met.” Replied Kya as she gave a quick squeeze to her shoulder, before leaning in to continue on in a low voice, “Although I don’t think I would have been able to decline the request even if I tried.” Causing her friend to press her lips together to suppress a chuckle, whilst in the presence of her court pages.

“Shall we take a seat?” the Fire Lord said as she gestured to the table, before looking back at her pages and giving them a nod, dismissing them from the room.

As they both made their way to the table, the waiters approached to seat the guests and to take their drink order. After their drinks were served, the two women started to catch up, quickly dropping all formalities once they were left alone.

“Fire Lord Izumi, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Kya said as she took a sip of wine with a smile teasing around her lips, causing her friend to roll her eyes at the mention of her title.

“You can drop the formalities, Ky.” She said with a genuine smile, bringing her glass of water to her lips. “I just happened to have my biannual visit to this city to check-in with local government officials.” She said pausing briefly, “Though I may or may not have brought the dates forward for this visit to coincide with you being here.” She continued casually as she made a show of inspecting the nails on her left hand, causing both women to laugh at the situation.

“Aside from the usual, how’ve you been?” the Waterbender asked relaxing into the evening.

“I’ve been keeping well. Occasionally checking in with the comings and goings of my friends.” Izumi said, taking a sip of wine from her glass before she continued, “Such as you and Lin.”

“You’ve been keeping tabs on us? I feel violated!” Kya said in mock offence, causing her friend to roll her eyes. “You know, you could almost give Lin a run for her money with the eye roll.” She quipped, eliciting a chuckle from her usually prim and proper friend.

“So? When did this happen? Who asked who out? Spill!” the Firebender pressed, steering the conversation back on track.

“Well, it was actually Lin who made the move.” She said as she watched her friend quirk her eyebrow up in surprise.

“I mean, you know how she is… she’s always so private. But one day, when I returned from a trip to the Northern Water Tribe, I caught up with her over dinner at Air Temple Island. She asked me to join her for a walk after dinner and we ended up sitting down under the old yuzu tree on the west side.”

“The one near the greenhouse or the one overlooking the cliff?” the Firebender queried.

“The one on the cliff.”

“Right, carry on.”

“We were just sitting there, watching and listening to the waves then she asked me out. She said something about us not getting any younger and not wanting to waste any more time, and that she realised that she wanted “this” as she couldn’t bear to listen to my exploits any longer.” She said with a smile as she mentally recalled the night, remembering how the breeze gently tousled her hair and the smell of the ripening yuzu fruits. She recalled sitting patiently listening to Lin clumsily bumble her way through her confession, the feeling of elation when the Metalbender confirmed that she felt the same way that she had for so long, and the look of relief on her face when Kya agreed to giving it a shot.

“We got together just before the Winter Solstice Ball. We didn’t want to say anything then, considering how new this was for both of us at that time. Officially, we’ve been seeing each other for the past 11 months now.”

“ _Finally_!” She said, letting out a long suffering sigh. “You know, I had a bit of an inkling that there was something going on between you two at the ball, you know… considering that she wasn’t in her police gear and was actually open to making small talk with others.” She said, making a mental note to cash in on her bet with Su. “I don’t know how much longer I could standby watching you two making eyes at each other. I saw the way she was looking at you… you did have on a _very_ fitting dress.” She said with a smirk.

Lifting her wine glass up for a toast, she regarded Kya. “To finally getting together, I hope it was worth the wait.”

“Don’t you worry, it definitely was!” The Healer responded with a wink, lifting and tilting her glass to the Firebender before taking a drink.

Soon after, the first course was served and the two women spent the night catching up with each other over the past three years. After the last course was cleared away, they retired to an adjoining seating room to enjoy a night cap.

“So when will you return to Republic City? Are you staying at Air Temple Island?”

“I leave on an overnighter on the 15th, so I should reach Republic City by mid afternoon if there are no delays. No, I’ve actually been staying with Lin.”

“Oh my, you’re at that stage already? I think I’ve missed out on more than you’re letting on!” Izumi said as she studied Kya over her glass of port. “I’m happy for you both. You must bring the Chief with you next time you visit.” She said reaching out and giving Kya’s hand a squeeze.

“As you wish, Fire Lord Izumi.” She said tilting her head in a small bow, causing her friend to swat her hand in fake annoyance. “Ah, that reminds me! I also need to have an audience with you in the near future about the state of some of your clinics in the smaller islands, and how the Board of Healers are providing training and updates. I’m actually two weeks overdue for my return, as some Healers took a little longer to convince of my credentials and updates.”

“Hmm, I’ll have one of my advisers touch base with you and we can schedule in a date. Might I assume that Lin will be accompanying you?”

“If I can secure a date, then sure.” The Healer said, then with a mischievous grin on her face she continued on. “ _Or_ , you can send out a request for attendance and that way she will definitely have to come!”

“I like your thinking. I’ll drink to that.” She held up her port glass, clinking it with Kya’s.

Spying the clock on the mantel piece and noting that it was well and truly later then they had intended departing, the Fire Lord finished her glass of port and stood up to start her farewells with the Healer, reminding her that a page will stop by in the morning to collect her ensemble.

Not too long afterwards, the Waterbender found herself alighting from the cabin of the palanquin at the front of her hotel. The porter helped her down and bade her good night.

_Wait til you hear what Zumi has to say about us!_

______________________________________________

After going about her shift with minimal interruptions, the Chief took stock of the remaining amount of folders on her desk and treated herself to a small smile in contentment. Reaching forward to stretch out her shoulders, she then rotated her neck to ease the strain from sitting in the same position for the last two hours. Happy with the amount of progress she had made with her paperwork, she decided to actually finish on time for once and set about tidying up her desk, filing away the papers in the appropriate trays and folders before grabbing her coat and calling it a day.

After arriving back her apartment, the Earthbender opted to take a shower to relax into the evening, before setting about to water all the plants scattered around their apartment. Once all the plants had received their appropriate levels of water and care, she ventured to the kitchen to see what was available to assemble into some sort of meal.

Opening the doors of the pantry, she frowned when she realised that it was mostly empty except for some spices, half a packet of pasta, some dried shiitake mushrooms, and an absurd amount of coffee and tea.

Trying her luck with the fridge, she didn’t fare any better with a bunch of shriveled up bok choy, half a mouldy cucumber, some tomatoes that have seen better days, a block of tofu and a bottle of milk that was starting to resemble ricotta cheese.

Finally she checked the freezer and sighed when she could only see some wonton pastry, a frozen fish fillet of sorts and half a bag of frozen mixed berries.

_Yeahhhhhh, I need to go shopping before she gets back otherwise I’ll never hear the end of it._

She thought to herself as she quickly glanced at the clock in the living room – 7:30pm.

_Well it’s too late for the markets, guess I’ll have to go tomorrow…_

While depositing the spoiled food items in the bin, she decided that she would get fire noodles for the night. Padding back into their bedroom, she changed out of her tank and shorts and chucked on a simple button up shirt and a pair of tan slacks, before slipping on a pair of loafers. Grabbing her keys and wallet, she surveyed their apartment once more before heading out to a local joint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one ended up being more Kya centric than Lin, nonetheless I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I envisioned Izumi to be a very professional person when she needs to be, but behind closed doors with family and friends, I see her putting that persona aside, kind of how I feel that Lin would be.
> 
> Anyway... just a wanted to give a heads up that this next week is going to be pretty hectic for me, as I've got a bit happening between the lunar new year and my jobs, so I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter out, but here's to hoping!
> 
> For those celebrating the new year, wishing you a prosperous and healthy year of the Ox! *fingers and toes crossed*


	6. T Minus D2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love when you're actively procrastinating and creativity decides to strike!
> 
> This one was fun to write, hope you enjoy :)

_Hmm… I wonder if Lin would like this?_

The Healer thought as she examined a simple yet intricately carved fountain tip pen, while thinking back to the amount of times that Lin had complained about having to use cheap pens that tended to leak everywhere at work.

“What do you think, miss? Would you like to take a look?” asked the shop assistant.

“Hmm, this is going to be a gift for someone. Would you mind if I try it out?” the tanned skinned woman asked.

“Certainly, let me get some paper for you.”

After being satisfied with how smooth it was to write with, how it was perfectly weighted, and after many assurances from the shop assistant that the pen does not leak, she started to haggle for the item.

“How much for the pen?”

“240 yuans miss.”

“2 – 240 YUANS?!” stuttered Kya.

“Yes, miss. You see the materials that have been sourced to make up this pen are of the highest calibre metals and stones. The craftsmanship alone is one of the finest that you can find in the Fire Nation. Not even the pens in the famed stationary shops in Caldera can match this one.”

Shaking her head in disbelief, she countered “I’ll give you 60 yuans for it.”

“Ah miss, you would be doing us a disservice by paying such a low price for a remarkable piece of work. I can discount it to 210.”

“80.”

“195.”

“110.”

“170.”

“95.”

“What? You can’t go backwards miss!”

“Fine, I don’t want it. I guess I’ll stop by the Thuan’s Stationary on my way back. At least that guy won’t rip you off…” She said mumbling the last part as she turned to leave. She was just about to take a step out of the shop before being called back by the shop assistant.

“Miss, wait! Please wait, miss!” She called out desperately to the Waterbender.

“Yes?” Kya said as she turned around.

“I can do it for 160!”

“125, take it or leave it.”

“ _MISS_! Why do you want to get me in trouble? I will be selling this pen at a loss to you!” The exasperated shop assistant whined.

“Well, that’s a shame. Good luck to your next buyer!” She said as she turned around once more.

“Wait! Let me check with my boss. Just – just one moment _please_!” She pleaded.

With a sigh, Kya nodded to signal that she will wait as the shop assistant disappeared into a back room.

After a brief moment, murmuring then some shouting could be heard from an older man, “125 yuans?! IS SHE _MAD_?! Show me to this lady!” Eliciting a soft chuckle from the Waterbender.

The shop assistant emerged from the back room followed by her boss in tow and was briefly introduced.

“Good afternoon miss, my name is Toshiro and I am the owner of this shop. I understand that you have your eyes set on this exquisite piece by Yoshi Nakama.” He said gesturing to the pen that lay in on the counter. “My assistant has informed me that you are willing to offer 125 yuans for the piece, however I cannot sell this to you at such a discounted price. It would be an offence to the penturner if he ever learnt of it.”

“Is that so? Well this piece is meant to be a gift for a good friend of mine back in Republic City. I only wish to gift her with something that would be worthy of her title.” At the mention of the word title, the shop owner exchanged a quick glance with his assistant and slightly squared his shoulders before regarding the potential buyer.

“If I may ask, what profession does your friend undertake in Republic City?” He enquired, hoping that if he played his cards right, he may be able to gain a sale and some bragging rights through this transaction.

“Oh, Lin? I think she’s got something to do with the Police in Republic City?” Pausing to put on a show of her thinking. “No, no. She’s definitely the Police Chief of Republic City.”

“ _Well!_ Why didn’t you say so earlier?!” The shop owner said immediately clapping his hands together after hearing the confirmation, and plastered a bright smile on his face. “You mentioned that this will be a gift?”

“Yes, that is correct.”

“Ah in that case, I may be able to a _very_ special deal for you.”

“I’m listening.” The Waterbender said as she folded a hand across her midsection and brought the other hand up to rest on her chin.

“See this pen comes in the mahogany case that it is currently sitting in, however it is not nearly as presentable as _this_ particular case that is made from the finest grenadil wood sourced from the Si Wong Dessert.” He said pointing out the two different cases. “For 180 yuans, I will upgrade the case for you, and we will gift wrap this as well. So what do you say miss?”

_Now if memory serves me correct, grenadil wood is one of the rarest hardwoods available on the market. That case has got to be a minimum of 45 yuans by itself… while the pen would be around 140?_

“Hmm, make it 165 and we’ve got a deal.”

“178.”

“165. Final offer.”

“Sigh… alright done. Miss you drive a hard bargain!” He exclaimed as he extended his hand over the counter towards his customer to shake.

After confirming the colour of ink to go with the pen and receiving the agreed amount of yuans from his customer, he asked his assistant to write out a receipt before he turned to regard the Water Tribe woman again.

“Forgive my manners miss, I didn’t get your name beforehand.”

“I’m Master Kya.”

“Pleasure to meet you, am I right to assume that you are also from Republic City?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Master Kya, Republic City…” He mumbled to himself, before connecting the dots, “Wait Master Kya as in the daughter of Avatar Aang and Master Katara?!”

“The one and only!~” She said with a wink.

“Master Kya, why didn’t you say so?!” He replied, then turned to his shop assistant, “Megumi, make sure you include a free jet black refill in the package before you finish gift wrapping!” Turning his focus back onto Kya he continued, “Please Master Kya, if you will, I would like to include one of our business cards tucked into the back of the wrapping, in the event that your friend would like to purchase any additional items in the future.”

“I don’t see any harm in that, go for it.”

Once the transaction had been finalised and the present was stowed safely in her sling bag, Kya made her way to the center of the city to take in the sights and smells of the night markets surrounding the fountain for the rest of the night.

_I hope she likes this!_

She thought to herself as she patted her bag where her purchase currently sat.

______________________________________________

4:55pm.

*Knock, knock*

“Come in.” She replied as she was signing off the current police report in hand.

“Chief, I’m about to finish up for the night. Is there anything else that you need from me today?” Her assistant asked.

“Did the President’s office send back the approval for the new vehicle budget?”

“Not as yet, Chief.”

“Very well, that’s all for today Kana. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you then.”

\------------------------

After re-reading the same passage for the third time this evening, the Chief let out a sigh as she placed the report and pen down, and rubbed at her temples with both hands. Picking up her mug to take in some much needed caffeine, she brought it up to her lips and tipped it back only to realise that she had finished it some time ago and would need to make her way to the break room to get a refill.

Glancing up at the clock on her wall, she groaned when she realised that it was already 8:43pm and that she’d once again missed the markets for the day.

Seeing as she was now stuck with a headache and realised that anything she produced in the last half an hour would have to be redone, she cut her loses and packed up for the day.

As she walked through the bullpen towards the elevator, she surveyed the room to see how the night shift were fairing, before spotting a certain detective asleep on his desk with a mug of coffee in one hand and a pen in the other.

_You’re going to work yourself to death kid._

With an amused huff, she walked over to the detective and knocked twice on his desk, causing him to jolt awake, almost splashing the coffee all over the report and himself.

“Ch-CHIEF!” he stammered, his face immediately flushing red from being caught in the act of sleeping at his desk.

“Pack up for the night Mako, go home.”

“Mmphf… yes, Chief.” He said as he tried to stifle a yawn.

Giving his desk a quick once over, the frayed edge of material under his desk caught her eye. Leaning over the desk to confirm her suspicions, she turned to address the Firebender.

“Detective, have you been sleeping under your desk?”

“Uh, well you see Chief… the thing is –” he said as he nervously scratched the side of his cheek.

Holding up her hand to put him out of his misery, she cut in “Get your bag and come with me.”

“Yes, Chief.” He said standing up quickly, grabbing a duffle bag from under his desk and stuffing various other bits and pieces into it.

Together they made their way down to the basement towards the Chief’s satomobile.

“Uh, Chief?” he hesitantly called out as they approached the car.

“Just get in kid. You’re going to stay at my place tonight.” She said as she unlocked the car and threw her bag in the back seat. Seeing that the Firebender still hadn’t moved, she continued on, “You could do with a hot meal, a warm shower and a proper bed to sleep on.” Indicating with her head that he should get into the car. “Can’t have my officers falling asleep on the job now can I?” She said to him with the corner of her lips slightly turned up into a smile.

“Uh, thanks.” He replied, still embarrassed from before.

“Don’t mention it.”

They drove back to the Chief’s apartment in relative silence, listening to the chatter on the police radio. They made a quick stop at Narook’s to pick up some seaweed noodles and steamed dumplings on their way, when she realised that neither of them had dinner.

Arriving at the apartment, the Chief set the food on the table and set about getting some bowls and utensils, while Mako stood by the front door taking in his surroundings, noticing that some bits and pieces were a little out of character for the Chief.

“Come and eat. You can take a shower afterwards.” She said pointing to the table as she fetched two glasses of water.

He nodded as he took off his shoes and placed his bag down by the lounge before walking over to the table.

“You’ve got a nice place, Chief.”

“Eh, it’s alright.” She said shrugging the comment off.

“I didn’t think you’d be one for plants and throw rugs.” He absentmindedly said aloud.

“Hmm? Oh, they’re Kya’s additions, “makes the place feel more homely” apparently.” The Earthbender responded.

“Oh, you must be good friends with her to allow her to decorate.” He said as he took a swig of water from his glass and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

_Seriously? How dense can this kid be?_

“Eat, before it gets cold.” She said as she started helping herself to some dumplings. As they settled into the meal, she spoke up again after a couple of minutes, “What time are you in tomorrow?”

“I’m down for an 8am start.”

“Good, we can go in together then. We leave at 7:40 sharp.” She said, earning a nod from the Firebender in acknowledgement.

Once they ate their fill. The Earthbender packed away the remaining dumplings and rubbish, while Mako moved the dishes over to the sink to begin cleaning up.

“Here you go.” She said as she held out a towel. “The guest room is the first room on the left, bathroom is directly opposite and my room is down the hall if you need me.”

“Copy that.” He said as he took the towel. “Hey, Chief?” He called out as she started making her way down the hall, causing her to turn, “Thanks again.”

She waved him off and continued down the hall to begin her night routine.


	7. T Minus D1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, here's your dose of Kyalin!

As per usual, the Earthbender woke up at the crack of dawn. Inhaling deeply, she pushed herself up as she exhaled and swung her legs off to the side of the bed to sit up before stretching out her neck and shoulders. With a quick glance over to the clock on her bedside table, she remembered that she still had to hit the markets for some fresh produce before heading into work that day. As she padded headed towards the ensuite to get ready, she quickly determined how much time she would have to accomplish everything before having to depart for the station.

After a quick morning shower, she pinned back her hair and donned her armour with ease before stopping by the study to write a quick note for the Firebender, so as not to freak him out from her unannounced departure from the apartment. Thinking of the most likely place that he would see it, she decided to leave it by the bathroom sink opposite the guest room.

_Gone to the markets. Will return by 7:25am._

_Will get breakfast._

_That should placate him til I get back._

Slipping on her boots, she grabbed her keys, wallet and shopping bags, and headed out the door. Walking the block over to the local markets, she stopped by her regular fruit and vegetable stand, baker, butcher and fisherman before making her way back to their apartment.

Upon her return, she kicked off her boots, placed the bag of steamed buns on the dining table and settled the groceries on the kitchen bench. At the sound of the front door closing, Mako stuck his head out from the guest room to check on the added presence to the apartment.

“Morning, Chief.” He said, walking out from the room with his bag in hand.

“Morning.” She replied glancing up at Mako, as she unpacked the bags and quickly started storing the food items in their designated locations.

“Need a hand?”

“No thanks.” She replied, before pointing to the table. “Breakfast is on the table, help yourself.”

“Thanks, Chief. What do I owe you?”

“This one’s on me. Fall asleep at your desk again and you can shout the next round.” She answered with a smirk.

“Uh, sure... thanks.” He responded sheepishly, before pulling out a bun from the bag and digging into it.

At 7:37am, the Chief had finished sorting out her groceries and was pulling on her boots. She surveyed the apartment one last time before departing with the detective in tow.

_Lights are off, windows are closed, blinds are down, change of clothes and wallet in the bag, keys in hand. Good._

The Earthbender shouldered her bag and grabbed her share of steamed buns before heading towards her satomobile, departing at 7:40am on the dot.

After pulling up at the precinct, the Firebender paused before punching the button for the elevator to take them up to the top floor.

“Thanks again… for everything, Chief.”

“Don’t mention it, kid. Just don’t make it a habit to sleep at the station.” She started, not wanting to delve into any personal issues that he may not want to share. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on in your personal life, but if you find yourself needing a place to stay or need a hand with anything, you can come to me.” She said regarding her subordinate with an awkward pat on the shoulder.

“Uh… will do. Thanks.” He replied as he punched the up button, a little uncomfortable with the situation that he found himself in, but relieved that he now had someone outside of the Krew to rely on.

Once the doors opened up to the top floor, their game faces were drawn and the earlier conversation was cast aside as they threw themselves into their work.

______________________________________________

_“Good afternoon passengers this is your First Mate speaking, extending a warm welcome aboard the Kiyi Express from the Captain and the crew. This is an express overnighter to Republic City, stopping at Shu Jing Island before terminating at Republic City. Conditions on the water indicate moderate swells with a favourable wind, so we should arrive by midafternoon tomorrow._

_We will be departing Fire Fountain City shortly. Prior to our departure we would like to invite everyone to gather on the foredeck for our safety briefing in 15 minutes.”_

The announcement sounded through the speaker overhead as the Waterbender dropped her bags off into the corner of her cabin and threw her sling bag onto the bed before flopping down onto it herself. Once the announcements finished, she got up and took note of her cabin inclusions before locking up her cabin, pocketing her key and setting out for the foredeck.

\------------------------

“Well, well, well. Look who we have here.” A voice rang out to the left of the waterbender, causing her to turn her head to see who it belonged to.

“Uki?” She replied in shock. “Oh my spirits, how are you?!”

“Ugh, Kya!” The stocky sailor called out as she pulled the fellow Water Tribe woman into a crushing embrace. “Long time no see my friend! I’ve been good, keeping well and trying to stay out of trouble.” She replied, as they let go and took a step back so that they could give each other a once over. “How about you? What are you up to these days? What brings you to Fire Fountain City? Broken any hearts of late? You’re looking radiant as always.”

“Haha, I’ve been well and you’re too kind! I’ve just completed a seven week tour in the Fire Nation with updates from the Board of Healers and am actually on my way back home to Republic City.” She responded with ease. “I’ve been in Republic City for about five years now?” She said, scrunching up her nose trying to recount how long she’d been back in the city for. “Got a part-time gig as a Healer at Yue Bay General Hospital, while also working with the Board of Healers on ensuring practices stay up to date with new equipment and techniques. As for the last part, I’ve haven’t broken any hearts intentionally, but I’ve been seeing someone for the last 11 months now.” She said causing the other woman to lean back in surprise.

“Well, she must be someone special if she’s managed to get you to stay around for this long!”

“She sure is. But then again, I think it’s always been her.” Kya replied wistfully.

“Oof! What a blow to my ego. And here I thought we had a good run...” She said as she jokingly brought a hand up to her chest and grabbed at it painfully. “So is she worth it?”

“Without a doubt.”

“I’m glad you got her.” Uki replied, while giving Kya a quick squeeze on the shoulder before continuing on, “Now don’t screw it up!” Causing both of them to laugh.

“I don’t plan to! _Anyway_ , enough about me. What about you? What have you been up to? Where are you based now?”

“Well as you can see, I’m working with the Majestic Shipping Company. Been with them for about 10 years now and based in Fire Fountain City. I was seeing someone on and off for a couple months, but it’s nothing serious. Still can’t seem to find someone who’s ok with my lifestyle, you know?”

“I get it. I’m lucky that my partner understands. Raava knows what I’d be doing if I wasn’t with her.”

_“Attention all passengers, the safety briefing will commence shortly. We ask for you to please make your way to the foredeck promptly.”_

“Aaannd that’s my cue. It’s great to see you Ky!” She said as she pulled the Waterbender in for a hug. “Let me know if you’re free in the next few weeks, I’ll be staying at the Maple Lodge these next two days and also in the coming weeks, so you can leave me a message there if you’ve figured out what you’re doing. Otherwise I’ll be making another five or six stops in Republic City before the end of the month and have some down time in between. Would love to catch up! Let me know if you need anything, yeah?”

“Sounds good. It’s been great to see you!” Kya replied as she returned the hug before allowing the sailor to carry out her duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so the last two weeks have been pretty hectic for me between work, lunar new year and two emotional breakdowns. You could say I was spent physically and emotionally. Nonetheless, I still wanted to continue Kya and Lin's journey!


	8. T Minus 40 Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Here's another one chapter, although it's a little shorter, I felt that I left it at a good place.

“…an update on run schedules will be provided from the committee in two weeks time, so we can revise then.” The Assistant Chief said as he started collecting all the paperwork pertaining to the security plan for the next presidential election. “Any further input on this topic?” He asked the group before relinquishing control back to the Chief.

“Thank you for the update Saikhan.” She said receiving a nod from her colleague. “Before we finish up here, is there anything else that anyone would like to bring to the table?” She queried the group, seeing as no one had anything else to add, she continued on.

“A reminder that I will be out of office from tomorrow until the 20th. While I’m away, please direct all issues to Saikhan. Any further questions?” She asks as she surveys the room, noting the shake of heads from her captains. “Good, you’re dismissed.”

“Got a moment Chief?” Saikhan called out after the last Captain stepped out of the room, with folders and maps in hand.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“So hypothetically, if I were to call in sick any of those days, how likely will you be to cover?” He asked, earning a death glare from his colleague. “Geez, I’m _kidding_. Enjoy your time off and say hi to Kya for me.” He nudged her playfully before walking out of the meeting room.

Returning to her office, she made use of the next 15 minutes to tidy up and do one last round in the bullpen before changing out of her armour, collecting her things and departing the precinct.

As she drove out from the compound, she made a spur of the moment decision that she’d make a quick detour to Jara’s Florist to pick up a bouquet of her partner’s favourite flowers, Stargazer lilies, as a welcome home gift.

______________________________________________

_“Attention all passengers, this is your First Mate speaking. We are expected to arrive in Republic City in the next 30 minutes. Outside temperatures are currently sitting at 21 degrees Celsius with a slight breeze and sunny skies. Please take this time to ensure that all belongings have been accounted for prior to departing your rooms._

_A further announcement will be made as we dock, to ensure that we can all safely disembark and details will be provided for baggage collection. Thank you for sailing aboard the Kiyi Express, we hope you have had a pleasant journey.”_

Upon hearing the announcement, the Waterbender closed her book and stretched while breathing in the salty sea air. After extricating herself from the recliner on the stern of the ship, she then made her way to the bow to take in the familiar skyline of Republic City, growing clearer with each minute as they neared their destination.

Once she felt the ship started to slow, she made her way back down into her cabin to stow her book to her duffle bag and to collect the rest of her belongings. Smiling to herself she rummaged around in her bag and pulled out the same lipstick that she used to seal her letter with and painted a thin layer on as she waited for the announcement to signal the start of disembarking to play on the speaker.


	9. The Present

Waiting just to the side at the end of the pier stood the off duty Policewoman with her arms folded across her chest, scanning the disembarking passengers. It was a good 10 minutes before she spotted a flash of long silver hair in a signature ponytail amongst the sea of people, ducking and weaving through the crowd, trying to avoid the various pieces of cargo that was being unloaded.

The Waterbender had almost reached the docks before she finally made eye contact with the stoic Police Chief. With a wide grin on her face, the older woman started to run towards the younger woman who was beginning to uncross her arms and braced herself for the inevitable impact. Dropping her bags at the last second, the tan skinned woman flung herself into the arms of the Earthbender who spun around with the Healer in her arms from the momentum. Once they regained their balance, the Waterbender pulled the younger woman in for a passionate kiss hello, before peppering her face with a flurry of smaller kisses, one for each week that they were apart from each other and pulling her in for another hug.

“Spirits I’ve missed you.” the Healer breathed into Lin’s ear as she held on to her, not wanting to be separated just yet.

“I’ve missed you too.” the Earthbender said as she inhaled the familiar scent of lavender and sandalwood from Kya that she had missed for the past seven weeks.

Not one to usually partake in such open displays of affection, Kya’s heart leapt a little when she felt Lin relax into the embrace and held onto her for a few seconds longer than she normally would. Proving true the age old saying that time and distance makes the heart grow fonder.

Releasing their hold of each other, both women picked up the discarded bags and started the short walk towards the Chief’s satomobile hand in hand, while catching up on the Waterbender’s most recent trip.

Placing the bags into the trunk of the car, they both clambered into the cabin and the Waterbender leant in to give her partner another kiss before fastening their seatbelts.

“Here, this is for you.” Lin said as she placed the bouquet of flowers into the Healer’s hands, which stood out in stark contrast against her partner’s clothes and natural skin tone.

“Naw, come here.” The older woman said before she pulled her partner in for another kiss, then bringing the flowers up to her nose to inhale their scent and inspect them.

Once Lin settled back into her seat she started the car and carried out her usual checks before taking off, however paused once she caught sight of her face in the rear view mirror.

“Kya!” She exclaimed, her eyes wide in surprise with a hint of panic as a deep red blush crept up from her neck at seeing all the lipstick marks all over her face from the earlier attack. “You let me walk around out there looking like _this_ and didn’t tell me?!” She spluttered at the Waterbender who was bent over with laughter, while reaching for several tissues and her water bottle in a frantic attempt to remove the marks before driving off.

Wiping the tears from her eyes and trying to regain some composure, the Waterbender doubled over in laughter again when the younger woman turned to look at her when the attempts of removal proved to be all for naught.

“It’s long lasting lipstick, love.” She managed to choke out after doubling her efforts to calm down to address Lin’s concern, still clutching at her side from a stitch.

“Huuuuu… Here, let me.” Kya said to the embarrassed younger woman, as she reached into her bag to pull out a small bottle of oil to help remove the lipstick.

After a couple of minutes, when the Earthbender’s face was free of evidence from the earlier attack, they started to make their way home.

“I’m sorry, love. I was just so excited to see you.” Kya said as looked over to Lin, placing a hand on top of her partner’s which was resting on the gear stick, while holding the flowers with the other.

They were finally back with each other after an agonisingly slow seven weeks and the Earthbender sure as hell wasn’t going to let the night be soured by her brief embarrassment at the waterfront.

“It’s fine.” She replied, shooting her a smile before bringing the Waterbender’s hand up for a kiss and resting it in her lap.

Both of them knew that the Waterbender would be the only person the Chief would let get away with this kind of shenanigans. Anyone else would find themselves being arrested for assaulting an officer of the law or swiftly earth bent into Yue Bay and left to fend for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! Thanks for sticking around to the end :D

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Let me know in the comments below or by leaving a kudos. :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr?


End file.
